The present invention generally provides a bracket useful in mounting objects, within a vehicle.
The present invention further provides a bottle bracket constructed of a material that is relatively brittle, when compared to metal, such as for example, a plastic material, the bracket having a strap for securing the bottle to the bracket where a portion of the strap is located between the bracket body and a surface of a vehicle to which the bracket is to be mounted, and fasteners driven through the body and strap into a vehicle to mount the bracket thereon.
The present invention further provides a bottle bracket for securing a bottle in a vehicle including at least two straps associated with the bracket to secure the body thereto and a handle graspable by a user and attached to each of the straps, whereby the user may release all of the straps by pulling on the handle.
The present invention still further provides a bracket for supporting a bottle within a vehicle, the bracket including a body attachable to the vehicle, a first strap and a second strap, each of the straps having ends releasably attached to their respective straps, and a handle attached to both of the straps for releasing both of the straps with a single pull.
The present invention further provides a method of mounting a bracket to a vehicle including the steps of: providing a bracket having a body with a strap for releasably attaching a bottle to the bracket body, positioning at least a portion of the strap between the body and a surface of the vehicle on which the bracket is to be supported, and driving fasteners through the body, then the strap, and finally into said surface to attach the body to the vehicle.